


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [6]
Category: CW RPF
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-06-02 03:03 am (UTC)</p><p>From: (Anonymous) <br/>CW RPF, Danneel Harris/Genevieve Cortese, pegging</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-06-16 07:54 pm (UTC)  
From: (Anonymous)

 

Here they are, sitting in this nice restaurant, The Boys (and yes, for some odd reason they are capital T-h-e capital B-o-y-s, even if it only made sense in her head) not included, and it's not that she doesn't like Genevieve or anything. The "J2" fan girls could be rabid beasts sometimes and treat her, but mainly Gen, like they were the ones that didn't belong. But the truth is Jared really loves her and Dani can see why. She's petite, beautiful, fierce. And her lips. There's something about her lips that makes Dani wonder what they taste like, what they feel like. Of course, that could also be the 3 Cosmos she's had talking.

"You know, he promised this time he'd make it. 'We'll go on a real date, Gen. I promise.' And where is he? With your boy. At work. Again."

Turns out Gen does not get happy when she drinks.

"Hey, that work bought the rock on your finger so don't knock it," Dani reminds her.

"I know, I know. It's just that it gets old, Dani. Anytime I come for a visit, which is only, like, every 4 months, we make plans to spend time together and he has to work."

Dani eyes her a second. The thing is, she's been there. Missing Jensen like crazy, needing him at all the wrong times. But she dealt with it by trying to keep busy herself. And she tries not to complain too much because she knows how annoying it can be. Apparently Gen doesn't care. She's starting to get whiny. And if there's one thing Dani can't stand it's a whiny woman.

"Why don't I drive you back to Jared's house? Maybe they'll get off early."

It's a good thing she can drink like a fish because she's barely feeling the Cosmos now and driving is no problem as she navigates Vancouver's well-lit roads. The house had a dark, closed off feel to it and it's obvious The Boys aren't back yet. Somehow during the ride Gen has become even drunker, prompting her to help the other woman out of her seat belt. Gen leans against her heavily as they stumble up the steps. She takes Gen's key from her hand and unlocks the door before Gen has a chance to try and fail at the easy task.

"Home sweet home," she calls as she pulls Gen inside.

"For them maybe. Not me."

The woman's pouting. Like really, honest-to-God pouting. Dani shakes her head, angry suddenly. No wonder the fan girls can't stand the bitch. Without letting her in on her thoughts Dani drags her through the kitchen to the spare bedroom she and Jensen are staying in and plops her down on the bed. She pulls her suitcase out from under the bed and opens it immediately.

"Uh, Dani, what are you doing?"

"You're not very appreciative of what your fiance' does for a living, are you? How do you think he affords this house? How do you think he can afford the wedding you're planning? He works. Like Jensen works. it's what they fucking do!" She doesn't mean to shout. It just happens. But while she's giving her little speech she finds what she was looking for. "You're an ungrateful bitch, Gen!"

She puts the suitcase back under the bed, undresses hastily and slips into the harness. Gen's eyes grow wide. She doesn't utter a sound as Dani buckles herself in. She doesn't ask why Dani would have a harness and dildo. She doesn't even ask why she's putting it on now. She keeps watching silently. Dani does notice that her breathing has picked up a little though.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed. Now." She's glad Gen doesn't question the command, only follows it.

Dani's so mad she flips her skirt up onto her back and rips her panties off without warning or finesse. She slides a finger into Gen, who surprises her by being wet and open, and, if the low groan she releases is anything to go by, eager. She slides two more fingers into her quickly, working to open her wider. She wants to fill Gen up, fuck her until she stops talking about how hard her days are anymore without Jared there to make it all better. She wants to shut her up. Period.

She pulls the hot wetness out of Gen's pussy and rubs it against her asshole, pushing a finger in every 3rd pass. Finally, when she thinks she's ready, when there's enough to lube the hole she shoves the dildo in. Still Gen doesn't speak. She pushes back into the strokes as if hungry for them, or for her. Dani doesn't care why she seems to be a pro at this. She just fucks her ass harder and harder, banging the base of the dildo against her own clit. When Gen does finally speak again it surprises them both. She calls Dani's name loudly, fucking herself onto Dani's dick with wild abandon as her olive skin flushes and trembles. Dani holds onto her slim hips, gripping so tight she knows there'll be bruises tomorrow. Right now it's the least thing on her mind. Gen's red flared skirt is bouncing all over her sweat-slicked back and her black halter top catches the glare from the bedroom light, mesmerizing her, while her bare shoulders sink lower to the bed. The thought of The Boys coming back, seeing Gen with her ass in the air while Dani fucks her hard, makes her shudder as her orgasm closes in. Before she loses her senses completely she thrusts a few more times with punishing harshness, causing the darker woman to scream and come herself.

A minute later she opens her eyes to see Gen's hips swiveling, her ass still filled up by her dick. Seeing this, Dani has a revelation. "You got drunk on purpose, didn't you? Acted like a total bitch and got drunk so I'd have to do something."

Gen looks over her shoulder and grins wickedly. "Who said I was drunk?"


End file.
